Batpunzel
by Catnipcookie
Summary: Batman meets Rapunzel...?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters and stuff… Umm

Wrote this randomly because weird things happen at 2am. More to come!

* * *

Rapunzel never thought about it much, until she invented a song as she went through her daily routine. She sighed heavily and looked at her chameleon friend, Pascal.

"Pascal, today is the day. I am going to ask her today!" she said with brave pose. Pascal nodded and smiled back at her to confirm her bravery. She gathers up her paints and starts to prepare for her mother coming to visit her.

Bruce Wayne exits Alfred's bedroom with the look of worry written on his face. He can't get over the news the doctor just informed him. _Alfred is dying… and there is nothing I can do about it. _There had to be something he could do, and he rushed to his lab with a vile of Alfred's diseased blood in his hand. Bruce enters his batcave, and quickly heads for his lab. "Maybe they are wrong" he whispers to himself as he works to try and find the cure.

Many hours pass and all his research leads him to a fabled flower in a fairytale. Bruce gets mad at his findings. He grits his teeth and lets himself fall back, only to have his chair by his master computer catch him. He sighs heavily and spins around to his keyboard, trying to find the fabled flower. His eyes widen with amazement. "It… exists?" He quickly notes the coordinates down and dashes off to the location to find it.

Mother Gothel sighed into her chair. "I'm sorry Rapunzel but no is no. You can't handle the world out there."

Rapunzel just smiles in defeat. After listening to her mother's tales of the outside world she lost her courage to confront her more and just nodded. Inside she wanted to cry.

Gothel smiles proudly "I know, I am going to go pick something up and make you a surprise." Rapunzel just nodded to her mother and helped her down from the tower.

Bruce, guised as Batman approached the tower, he sighed to himself and walks up to the base of it and aimed his grapple gun at the window and climbed the tower. Rapunzel yelped when she saw the bat shaped object attach onto her windowsill. She ran into the kitchen to arm herself. Bruce climbed into the room and glanced around. "What… is this…?" Rapunzel tipped toed up behind him carefully and raised the frying pan that she claimed as he weapon, and as she began to slam it down to hit his head, Bruce spun around and grabbed her wrist to halt the pan and pin her to the wall. His eyes widened as they meet her fear filled eyes. Rapunzel than let out a scream that echoed through the area.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters and stuff… Umm

Wrote this randomly because weird things happen at 2am. More to come!

* * *

Batman covered Rapunzel's mouth, his cool leather pressed against her soft lips as he muffled her scream. Rapunzel then bit down on his leather covered finger to try to get him to release her. Batman's eyes only narrowed through the holes of his mask. "Please, I am not here to harm you. I am looking for something." He said in his husky voice he uses to cover up who he truly is. "I am going to release your mouth now…" he whispered to her as he pulled his hand away from her lips. Rapunzel almost screamed again but something inside her made her believe he was telling the truth.

"Why should I help you?" Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at the strange man before her. Was he one of the dangers in the world she was told by Mother Gothel to look out for?

Batman narrowed his eyes again at her, angered that she had a point. He would try his question anyways to see where it got him. "I am looking for a magical flower…" he could see Rapunzel's eyes grow. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Magic…flower?" Rapunzel felt herself freeze. This man was here for her! Mother Gothel always called her Flower as a pet name, and she was definitely magic. She bit at her lower lip as she thought, trying to buy herself time. "Well… I can't say for certain… what did it look like?"

Batman raised an eyebrow. Were there THAT many magically flowers in the world that this young girl would knows about? He sighed slightly "Listen, if you know any information… a family member of mine is very ill and that is the only thing that could renew him to his old state." Batman suddenly remembered Alfred teasing him about the only reason he is going through this much trouble was because Alfred was the only one who knew how to do the laundry. "Please" he said in a kinder, less husky voice than before.

Rapunzel stared at him for a long while into his eyes, trying to read inside his mind. "Only if you help me" she dashed away from him and climbed up onto the fireplace. "These lights!" she motioned to the painting of lights floating in the sky with her frying pan. "Tomorrow these will light the night sky… I want you to take me to see them. Then, and only then will I help you." She nodded, satisfied with herself.

Batman stared at the painting and sighed. "Fine." He couldn't believe he was doing this. But this girl with… he blinked and looked around. He hadn't noticed before but her hair was extremely long. His eyes followed it all the way around the room. "Your hair is rather… long." He questioned. "Scared of scissors?" he smirked, teasing her.

Rapunzel's tilted her head curiously. "No…Why?" she hopped off the fireplace.

Batman chuckled and shook his head. "Why do you have such long hair?" he suddenly was taken aback as she held the frying pan at him like a weapon.

"Don't question about my hair or anything else about me" she threatened him, narrowing her large eyes.

Batman sighed. "Alright then…" he tensed up, hearing someone calling.

"Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel called from below. "Let down your hair!"

Rapunzel panicked, and pushed Batman into the large armoire."Stay in here and be quiet!" she commanded him and closed the doors, shutting Batman inside. He felt like a can of sardines at the moment. "Coming mother!"

Batman could only listen from where he was but it sounded like this woman, Rapunzel's Mother, was controlling her. He stopped for a moment and thought, _Rapunzel? You mean the story on how the girl is kept against her will in a tower?_ He closed his eyes frustrated. He waited there for awhile, only soon to hear Rapunzel's mother say something about leaving for 3 days. He wondered how much longer these wooden walls could hold him. Suddenly Rapunzel opened the doors and Batman stepped out calmly.

"What was that all about? Mom doesn't let boys in the house while she is away?" Batman couldn't help but tease again; it made her flustered, which in turn made her very cute.

Rapunzel just sulked with a slight glare to her eyes. "No... Just… never mind! Don't ask about that either!" she packed a few things in her bag to take with on the trip. Batman watched her and noted when she was done. He walked to the window. "Lights, than you help me. Promise?"

Rapunzel looked at Batman dead serious and nodded. "I promise, and when I make a promise, I never break that promise. Ever."

Batman smirked at her and then shot his grabbling hook at the roof, so he could climb down the tower. _Somehow… this is stranger than fighting Joker… What am I getting myself into?_


End file.
